That's What Girls Do!
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, and Tori find themselves in a desperate situation. A side story to The Works


**Disclaimer: No, for the final time, I don't own Harry Potter. I totally wish I did though. I don't own the song either. No Secrets does.**

* * *

_**You ask me why  
I change the color of my hair (yeah)  
You ask me why  
I need thirty-two pairs of shoes (to wear)**_

Once again, Hermione Granger was in a tight spot. Ron and Harry were looking at her and Ginny expactantly, waiting for them to explain themselves. For you see, they had both just temporarily dyed their hair a different color. Ginny's was now a deep chocolate brown, while Hermione's was now a cinnamon auburn, close to what Ginny's had originally been.

**_You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things  
It's just a chick thing you ought to let it go  
You try to understand  
But you don't have a clue_**

"How do we explain this, Hermione?" Ginny asked frantically, whispering it into Hermione's ear.

**_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_**

"In some convoluded way that they'll never understand!" Hermione answered.

****

**_You ask me why  
I gotta play so hard to get (yeah)  
You ask me  
Do I play it cool just to make you sweat (yeah)_**

"Why did we do this in the first place, anyway?" Hermione asked.

**_You want some kind of explanation I can give  
It's just a chick thing that your messin' with  
To me it's black and white  
But it's not gettin' through to you_**

Tori suddenly appeared out of nowhere, her hair also now a different color.

"You too?!" Harry asked, shocked.

"Umm... yes?" she said questioningly.

"Explain yourself!" George said, now coming to stand next to Harry and Ron.

"What do we do?!" Tori asked Ginny and Hermione.

"Why did we do this anyway?" Ginny answered.

**_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_**

_Flashback_

**Tori's Point of View**

Okay, so there I was just minding my own business when suddenly, through the door to my dorm Hermione bursts in, the need to rant due to frustration clear upon her face.

"What's wrong this time?" I ask, ready to hear her excuse. They usually were always the same thing:

"RONALD!" she said exasperatedly.

"Go figure. Wanna talk about it?" I question.

"Sure. Oh! Hello there, Ginny." Yeah. Ginny was there at the time, also mad at the fact that they guy she liked wouldn't pay attention to her. She wouldn't tell me who, though.

So then Hermione launches into this whole tirade about how Ron was an ignorant prat and how he blatantly insulted her again, and then went on to tell me and Ginny that he never listened to her. Ever.

"Why don't you just... give him a reason to listen to you?" I said, a sly grin gracing my lips.

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

"Well," I started, "Ginny, this could work for you too, why don't we do something drastic to show the boys they have no idea who they're messing with?"

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Why should I change?_**

I went on to explain the whole 'hair dying' thing. Apparently, the wizarding community had never heard of such a thing. They just used potions that almost never wore off. Unless you had the intelligence of an Auror, of course.

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm havin' too much fun  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
To you it's confusing, to me it's nothing new_**

They were ecstatic when I finished.

"Let's do it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right," Ginny said sighing.

**_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_**

"So what do we tell the boys?" Tori asked, running a hand through her now-dark purple hair.

**_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_**

"I've got it!" Hermione exclaimed. She told us just what to say, telling us in a low whisper so the boys couldn't hear.

"So explain yourselves!" Ron asked impatiently.

"Yeah! Don't keep us waiting!" George added.  
**_  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_**

"Well..." Ginny started.

Then we all chimed in at once, "That's what girls do!"

**_You ask me why I change the color of my hair (yeah)_**


End file.
